<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and im sorry i couldnt get to you by RiversAndRoses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794416">and im sorry i couldnt get to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversAndRoses/pseuds/RiversAndRoses'>RiversAndRoses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, MAJOR SPOILERS YALL, Platonic Relationships, Tommy is only mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversAndRoses/pseuds/RiversAndRoses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Anywhere, I would've followed you<br/>Say something, I'm giving up on you<br/>And I will swallow my pride<br/>You're the one that I love<br/>And I'm saying goodbye</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo realizes and mourns the loss of his best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Toby Smtih | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and im sorry i couldnt get to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ive been here two weeks mom pick me up I'm scared</p><p>when tubbo posted the song i started sobbing while watching jacks stream and then i knew i had to write this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It doesn't fully hit Tubbo until a while later. He and Ranboo are taking a break from building a hotel and that's when the tears start to fall.</p><p>"He's dead…" he mutters, "he's- he's really dead, isn't he?" He lets out a sob</p><p>Ranboo is at his side immediately, there are tears running down his face as well. "Yeah… i- he is."</p><p>Tubbo stumbles out of the construction site of their little motel and stares up at the biginnit hotel. It was supposed to be for Tommy. He was supposed to run it and be happy, for once in his life, without having to worry about Dream. But now he can't.</p><p>Because he's dead.</p><p>Because Dream killed him.</p><p>He collapses to his knees on the prime path and lets out a sob, "it's not fair!" He yells.</p><p>The enderman hybrid sits on the ground next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder in comfort.</p><p>Tommy doesn't get to know that he and Ranboo are platonically married either. He was going to be the flower boy at the eventual platonic wedding.</p><p>But that's out of the question now.</p><p>He didn't even get to officially meet Michael either.</p><p>Tubbo lets out a wail, burying his face into his husband's shoulder.</p><p>His best friend is dead.</p><p>Ranboo doesn't say anything, he just quietly sobs and wraps him up in a hug.</p><p>The hybrid didn't know Tommy all that well, but he knew that Tommy was incredibly important to Tubbo. </p><p>"I-i should've b-been with him!" He yells, "I should've gone w-with him when he visited Dream again! Or- or I should have convinced him not to go!" He cries</p><p>"Didn't know that this was going to happen, bee," Ranboo mutters, rubbing circles into his back.</p><p>"I know… but…" the words fall silent on his lips as he lets out another sob. "He was my best friend and I loved him, and- and- now he's gone and… and i didnt even get to say goodbye."</p><p>The half enderman falls into silence again, "I'm sorry, Tubbo." He was never good at comforting people. </p><p>All he can do is let his husband and best friend mourn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PAIN.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>